


Mr Floppy's Day Out

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Finished, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid needs to learn to keep his monsters in better cages.  A tentacle monster gets loose and heads for Skyclad 101.  -from a tumblr prompt-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Floppy's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible Story Prompt: a tentacle monster Hagrid had For Some Reason gets loose & frolics directly into Skyclad 101 (Taught by Firenze) wherein instinct takes over. - ckmarglar

“Mr. Floppy it’s feeding time!” Hagrid’s rough voice sounded through the hut as he came in with a wooden bucket and a spoon. He glanced at the cage that was prided open from the inside out, leaving a sizable hole in one side. “Mr. Floppy? Where you run off to?” He looked at the shattered window, noticing the slime trail off towards the edge of the forest where the skyclad class was being held. Hagrid looked at his calendar and noticed it was a Tuesday, meaning it was the 7th year boys out there today. “I hope they know how to ward off a tentacle beast.” Hagrid worried slightly before turning back to feed his other beasts and monsters.   
  
Humans are so strange with their need to cover up. Firenze hook his head as he watched the boys shyly trying to cover themselves. Why the school had waited till this long to start up the teaching of this sacred art was beyond him. It had given the humans too much concern over showing their bodies. He’d had to agree to teaching the boys and girls separately, something he still didn’t understand as he watched the boys following to the clearing. He was leading the boys through a simple breathing meditation where they were flat on their backs on the ground, then lifting their pelvises into the air, resting their weight on their feet and shoulders when he heard the first signs that something was wrong.   
  
It seemed to start with Ron Weasley. The boy was squirming and pleading, his voice hoarse as he cried out that something had shoved itself up his arse. Firenze rolled his eyes an knelt to have a look to see a green slimy squirming creature protruding from the young Weasley’s hole. Firenze tilted his head and looked at it, and as he watched the tubular shape sprouted a tendril and reached out and began to molest Ron’s penis while it wriggled inside him.   
  
“Get it out!” Ron begged, his cock already hard as the tendril wrapped around it and began to stroke him. But while paying attention to young Weasley, other boys began to fall pray to this strange creature. It was as if an infestation of these creatures had chosen now to arise from the forest. But Firenze was sure he had never seen their like in the woods. He walked over to Harry who was bucking up and down crying out as he cursed, the creature sliding hard back and forth into his open hole while engulfing his leaking member. Strange, it seemed to need the boys to reach orgasm. Firenze tilted his head as he studied it. And watched Harry as he succumb to his first orgasm by the beast. It seemed to suckle his swollen knob into it’s own end and through the semi clear flesh Firenze could see Harry’s seed feeding the creature that seemed only to get larger and spread itself farther out from his wanton hole as it continued to fuck him harder and harder while stimulating his cock.   
  
The Slytherin had been sitting back laughing at the display before all of them were besought by this invader, their asses spread and fucked while their cocks were milked. Each boy now writhing in the murky place between pleasure and pain. Over and over the creatures would work the boys to orgasm, to drink in their milky ejaculate, only to grow and to farther their stimulation. Firenze walked back to the Weasley boy who was now writhing where he lay, his crotch entirely encased in the squirming fluid like creature as it fed off of his weeping prick. It’s long tendrils reaching up to play with his nipples as several tendrils now fucked in and out of his ass with a wild abandon.   
  
“GET THIS THING... FUCK.... GET IT OUT OF ME!” Draco screamed ever thickening tendrils were pounding into his upturned ass wringing out more and more cum from his sensitive cock, already encased in the undulating tube of one tendril. The boys were left squirming and begging, all of them multiple orgasms in, but the beasts showed no signs of stopping. Firenze left the mewling boys to fetch Hagrid who came at once, noticing the sheer size of the separate creatures he ran back to his hut and came back carrying spell sealed barrels that he opened the lid of and laid them out where the tentacles would get a sense of them. With in minutes the creatures had left the boys to gorge themselves in the barrels.   
  
“What the hell was that?” Ron gasped, his cock an angry red color and still more then half hard, his ass hole twitching with half remembered vibrations.   
  
“African Tendril Queens. Best’n not to get between ‘em and their food source.” Hagrid grinned as he watched the tentacles shrinking and refusing into one small creature.   
  
“What’s it eat?” Ron frowned.   
  
“Why human cum of course.” Hagrid smiled. “Recon they smelled you boys’ cum filled nuts and decided to help themselves. Greedy little buggers.” Hagrid resealed the barrel to trap the creature inside.   
  
“I don’t think I’ll be cumming for a week.” Harry flopped on his back, his cock still hard but tender.   
  
“Could be worse. Could have decided to mate.” Hagrin laughed.   
  
“M-mate?” Ron swallowed hard.   
  
“Yep, they’d have made the nearest cum sources fuck each other till they had enough cum between them to make a baby. You boys will have some tender cocks and asses for the next few days. And probably be horny from all their venom, but it’ll ware off in a week or two, a month tops.” Hagrid walked off carrying this barrels.   
  
“Great... Perpetually horny, no way to deal with it, and so tender I don’t want to wear pants for up to a month.” Ron sulked.   
  
“At least you shouldn’t have any trouble arriving to class undressed from now on.” Firenze chided as he walked to the front of the class to give them the rest of the lecture that none of them really paid much attention to.

**Author's Note:**

> I do answer on tumblr you know.


End file.
